


Единственный враг

by Anonymous



Series: Персонификации [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Angst, Duelling, Gen, Immortality, Middle Ages, Personification, Personified Cities, Twins, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Решение боем, кто из двух станет объединённым городом, а кто исчезнет навсегда.





	

По виску стекла капля пота. Пальцы сжали меч крепче.

Напротив – напряжённо-насмешливые глаза соперника-недруга, такие же голубые, такие же яростные. Брат-близнец с острова. 

\- Ну что, - нервная усмешка и будто страх, тенью мелькнувший в зрачках, - ты не отступишь?

\- Никогда, - шепчут губы в ответ почти без участия их владельца.

Берлин бросается вперёд первым, пытаясь одним быстрым ударом окончить бой. Лязг стали. Глаза вмиг на расстоянии меньше метра – Кёльн всегда был быстрее, чёртов островитянин.

Они не любили друг друга. Берлин был младше – семь лет, какая малость для города, правда? – но всегда считал Кёльн слишком мелким, неправильным – где это видано, город-остров, а? Они встречались часто по долгу соседей, но всегда или спорили, или устраивали поединки.

Им нет и сотни – дети, дети, совсем ещё дети по меркам городов.

Люди вокруг смотрят на них с ужасом. 

Им нет и сотни – а они выглядят, как будто им по семнадцать.

Обманный удар в бок, попытка отрубить кисть руки, вцепившуюся в рукоять меча, – промах, обидный, неправильный, наставник бы нахмурился и долго бы отчитывал. Да только он мёртв уже полвека.

Кёльн усмехается, взмахивает волосами и резко бьёт в руку – спасибо, что левую. Он самоуверенный. Он не хочет короткой битвы. Он хочет красивой, кровавой победы, одержанной так, чтобы все вокруг её запомнили.

Берлин просто хочет победить. Хоть раз. А ещё ему не хочется умирать.

Очень-очень хочется жить. Ему ещё нет и сотни.

В толпе мелькает встревоженно-восторженное лицо Мюнхена и тут же исчезает: они кружатся, кружатся по площади, пытаясь попасть друг по другу, но натыкаясь только на сталь клинка.

\- Ты научился биться? – всё ещё пытается язвить.

\- А ты научился сдаваться? – интересуется Берлин, ударом плашмя оглушая противника. Кёльн крепче сжимает зубы.

Игра не на женщин, не на богатство, не на звания. Жизнь бессмертного – высокая ставка. Непривычно высокая.

Берлин знал, на что идёт, соглашаясь на эту встречу. Он не советовался ни с друзьями-людьми, ни с товарищами-городами; даже дорогой Мюнхен получил приглашение на битву почти перед самым её началом – видно, даже опоздал.

Три, четыре, пять шагов – и выпад. Промах – вёрткий Кёльн быстрее… 

Шестой шаг – уход от клинка, рассёкшего воздух прямо над ухом. 

Седьмой позволил на мгновение обернуться, найти знакомые лица в толпе, понять, что не слышишь ни единого звука, кроме стука сердца, звона мечей и дыхания Кёльна сзади, и вновь броситься в бой.

На восьмом шаге противник вскрикивает: болезненная рана в руку, специально зеркально, чтобы он не забывался. В глазах Берлина – яростная радость. Обман удался, он попался, попался!..

Раны на городах зарастают быстро: у самого Берлина теперь только ноет кость, даже кровь уже не течёт. Люди вокруг – что они думают о них, о бессмертных?

Ничего хорошего. 

Двое семидесятилетних подростков.

Темп ускоряется. Уже не до обманов: успей поймать момент между быстрыми ударами Кёльна и атакуй сам – или умри от его меча. Но Берлин не умрёт. Он сильнее.

По виску стекла капля пота.

Скользящий удар в бок заставляет зашипеть от боли и покачнуться, почти потеряв равновесие. Соперник воспользовался: ещё серия ударов в грудь, и повезло ещё, что Берлин за годы научился орудовать клинком даже в неловком положении почти упавшего. 

Устоял на ногах? Бей.

Промахнулся? Бей.

Попал? Бей.

Бей, пока у тебя есть кровь и силы, бей, пока соперник не упадёт трупом, бей, пока время не пойдёт вспять, бей, пока мир стоит в верном положении.

Города устают иначе, нежели люди; Берлин знает, что в случае чего сможет биться с Кёльном и день, и два без передышки. Брат-близнец тоже в курсе, хотя и не так уверен в своих силах.

Кёльн быстрее. Берлин выносливее.

Вдруг – осечка; противник занёс меч слишком далеко и сам это понял – видно по глазам, испуганным, шокированным: я ведь умелее, я ведь не мог!.. Берлин не собирается ждать, как на учебных поединках, пока Кёльн исправит оплошность.

Болезненный вопль: рука падает вниз. Ах, как же жаль, что не та, что сжимает меч!..

Когда дело доходит до жизни, уже неважно, сколько крови прольётся. Кёльн кричит, продолжая атаковать; конечность лежит на земле, и теперь нужно помнить о том, что лужа крови под ногами может привести не к лучшим результатам.

У них был уговор. 

Император решил объединить два города, стоящих рядом, два города, так не любящих друг друга; сами они договорились на последнюю для одного из них битву: всё или ничего.

Берлин крепче сжимает зубы и шипит, вновь и вновь атакуя истекающего кровью соперника:

\- Где ты видел города-калеки, Кёльн?

\- Я ещё не проиграл, - он оборачивается змеёй, да только зрачки у него затуманены болью, а из ран реками льётся кровь.

\- Нет, - просто отвечает немногословный Берлин.

Рубящий удар.

Меч застревает где-то в грудной клетке. Кёльн хрипит, шатается, падает на землю, истерично хватаясь за воткнутый в него клинок; из длинной раны, которую Берлину не хватило сил довести до конца, вытекает багровая жижа.

Бледные губы, покрытые кровавой пеной, вдруг раздвигаются в злой усмешке. Берлин непроизвольно вздрагивает.

Островной брат-близнец.

Берлин смотрит на человека, зеркально отражающего его самого, наполовину разрубленного, смотрящего на него безумными глазами и пытающегося кричать, хотя из груди доносятся только булькающие звуки крови.

Смерть бессмертного.

Абсурдно…

Но верно.

\- Прощай, Кёльн.

\- Убийца, - смех почти мертвеца больше напоминает жуткое карканье, да и слово – одно-единственное, последнее, прощальное слово – едва-едва выходит различить.

У Берлина кружится голова. 

Когда Кёльн безвольно закрывает глаза и перестаёт дышать, над площадью взлетает ввысь чёрная ворона. Берлин непроизвольно считает карканье.

Раз. Берлин вдруг понимает, что рана в боку вовсе не маленькая.

Два. По штанине, по коже стекает горячая струя.

Три. Берлин медленно начинает падать.

Предзнаменование смерти.

«Так что же, Кёльн, - думает выживший, закрывая глаза, - не успел умереть, как уже отмщён?»

Его ловит кто-то за плечи, тащит в сторону. Мюнхен ориентируется в ситуации лучше простых горожан – конечно, ведь он тоже город…

\- Кажется, придётся придумывать объединённому новое название, - бормочет Берлин, пытаясь улыбнуться.

\- Заткнись.

Мюнхен никогда не был красноречивым.

\- Заткнись, потому что ты уже вписан в указ, как поглотивший Кёльн.

Горожане вокруг постепенно начинают галдеть, а может, это Берлин наконец стал их слышать; конечно, конечно, они ведь тоже впервые видят смерть бессмертного, в первый и последний раз в их жизни…

\- Как убивший Кёльн.

\- Это мы так думаем.

Это мы так знаем, переводит про себя Берлин, постепенно понимая, что рана затягивается. Он не умрёт.

Так забавно – выжить.

По виску стекает капля пота.

 

Берлин пьёт дорогое вино, которое ему прислала Париж из своих запасов, и смотрит, как по ти-ви отмечают его день: пышно, торжественно, бурно и громко.

Берлин пьёт не за себя, не за свой праздник.

\- Ах, Кёльн, - многовековой город усмехается, катая напиток во рту, - а ведь это мог быть твой день. 

А ведь они могли быть даже друзьями, ясно понимает Берлин, чокаясь с зеркалом. Если бы не упрямство, свойственное юности, если б не императорский указ, ставший искрой для политых маслом дров…

Зеркало криво усмехается в ответ.

Брат-близнец тоже в курсе, хоть он и мёртв уже много столетий.


End file.
